


The Way He Looked at Him

by NocturnalUnicorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Kylux Cantina, M/M, Mini Fic, Romance, Romance over the span of a lifetime, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalUnicorn/pseuds/NocturnalUnicorn
Summary: The looks that they gave each other told more about their relationship than words ever could.





	The Way He Looked at Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a prompt over at Kyluxcantina. It is unbeta-ed, so there may be a few errors that I missed. This fic is NSFW-ish for a vague sex scene. If it were a film, it would likely have a pg-13 rating.

At first, the glances were disdainful. Disdainful and so sour that one couldn’t help but be reminded of the acidic yellow taste of the Naboo lemon. Kylo, through sight and through the force, could sense his co-commander’s distaste for him. He could feel the annoyance rolling off of Hux’s shoulders in waves as he glared at him from across the bridge of the Finalizer. There was no way that he could handle such an insubordinate individual: he would have to ask Supreme Leader Snoke for guidance. Right now, however, Kylo could only concentrate on the echoes of “loathsome oaf” and “bucket-headed nuisance” coming directly from Hux’s mind as if they were being thrown at him.

After Starkiller, the sour glances transformed into concerned stares made of furrowed brows and grudging fondness. Hux sat at Kylo’s bedside during his recovery, and Kylo was still too woozy from the bacta treatment to attempt to sense the General’s surface thoughts. What he did know was that somehow, Hux didn’t hate him anymore.

A few standard months after Snoke’s training, Hux’s concerned stares transformed into fond, longing looks that made his crystal blue eyes seem brighter than ever. They talked now- they talked of Kylo’s training, of Hux’s travels, about the Knights, and the lieutenants, and even the once forbidden topic of Hux’s childhood. Kylo could sense the wistful contentment curling off of Hux’s mind and wrapping around him like a warm blanket. It was a welcome change.

Kylo knew that Hux wanted to kiss him the day that his looks became sharper and softer all at once. Hux leaned in until his breath tickled Kylo’s full lips. His heated feelings submerged Kylo when Hux finally leaned in for a kiss. The drab grey of Kylo’s quarters fell away and as Hux’s tongue slipped past his lips, and everything was just feelings.

The looks of love became passionate as Kylo and Hux fell into their relationship the way two halves of an Anderaanian music box would clasp together. The first time that they found themselves stumbling into bed, Hux’s looks had taken on a dimension of hunger. Hux- Armitage- stared down at Kylo’s bare body the way an antique collector would admire a new acquisition. He radiated want in a drum-like tattoo that left Kylo’s head pounding and dancing. He tried to return this powerful gaze, but had to close his eyes and groan when Armitage pushed inside. 

The First Order came and went. Kylo and Hux had no choice but to become wandering fugitives after The Fall. As a younger man, Kylo would have loathed to think about spending his life like this, but now, spending the rest of his days with his husband and no responsibilities but living was all that he could have asked for. Besides, fewer and fewer people recognized them anymore, so it was easy to hide. The only thing that Kylo ever heard in reference to himself and Armitage were mutterings about “the way he looks at him” and how long they must have been in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://www.the-metal-president.tumblr.com)


End file.
